


【全职AU】云笈录（8）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU】云笈录（8）片断

要是平时，郑轩哪里还等得到他来说这话，一沾床就睡得人事不省，今天却因觉得他行止反常，心里到底放不安稳，低声问了句“你还冷不冷”，一面将他搂得更紧了些。黄少天跟他肌肤相贴，并不觉冷，但失血太多甚是乏力，又有些低烧，昏昏沉沉把脸埋在他肩上安定了片刻，没什么睡意，便不老实地隔着衣裳吮起他的锁骨来。

“方才究竟是谁说要睡的……”郑轩被他弄得痒极难耐，恨不能一脚踹他下去，想到那道骇人的伤口，却连推搡都不忍心，这一迟疑，就觉得一只手探进中衣，尽拣他最不经碰的地方贴肉摸索起来。

以往黄少天半夜里一身血气回来，往往也要拖他起来颠云倒雨，久而久之倒像成了个定例，谁想到这回伤得这么重还不消停，郑轩无奈嗔怪道“你还要不要命了”，却也只得躺平任他上下其手，正被撩拨得意乱神迷浑身发烫，忽然听黄少天压在他耳边低声道：“今日我错杀了一个人。”

郑轩一愣，顺口答道：“错了便错了……这事又反不得悔。”隔了一会头脑清明了些，觉得这回答太过没心没肺，又软声问道：“什么人？不是喻文州派你去办的么？”

“算是，也不是。我也不晓得喻文州知道多少……”黄少天模棱两可地答了几句，手底一紧，指尖已陷进他腰间软肉里，作势要拖他过来往自己小腹下面压。郑轩实在无可奈何，按住他道：“别动，别动，我来罢。”跟着便翻身跨到他腿上，探手往他裆下一试，果然那物又硬又烫地直直挺立，圈在指间都令人心猿意马。郑轩叹了口气，一面缓缓捋动，一面去枕下摸了一盒脂膏出来，单手揭了盖子，挑了些在指上抹开。一股麝香气息被体温一蒸，更是浓郁难当，他正有些迟疑，却被黄少天牵着手腕送到后边穴口，就着力道一送，大半指节就没了进去。

指上沾满了滑腻脂膏，痛倒不痛，但自己将手指在后庭插弄的情态也太羞耻了些，郑轩急急吹灭了烛火，黑暗里却听得喘息渐重，手指进出带起的水声也愈加清晰。黄少天揽他下来在脖颈处又吮又啃，捏着胸前一点反复捻弄，又在他耳边吐息道：“含一回可好？就一会……”

郑氏是清贵门第，郑轩又是个惫懒成性的，虽跟黄少天厮混也非一日两日，但几时也没做过这等服侍人的差事。偏偏遇到黄少天这么个命里的灾星，自小就没少被他拖累。郑轩心里虽暗自腹诽，拒绝的话却半句说不出口，鬼使神差地俯下身去，黑暗里目不视物，那物在脸颊上挨挨蹭蹭一片濡湿，刚含入口中，就听到黄少天闷哼了一声，伸手按上他后脑。那只手颤得厉害，却强忍着没用力下压，只有一搭没一搭地轻抚着。

他没做过这事，半天也不得要领，几次被抵住了舌根，腥膻味道直往鼻腔里冲，呛得眼角泛泪，绝谈不上好受，下腹却阵阵发紧，忍不住偷偷多送了根手指进去，慌乱中碰到要命地方，“啊”了一声，整个人便瘫软下去。

“自己手指就弄得自己受不住了？”黄少天的嗓音低哑干涩，伸手在他两肋之下一抄，“还总说我性急……快些来罢。”

郑轩无力跟他斗嘴，闻着他身上新鲜药味并混合汗水的尘土气味，脑中早就一团浆糊，也顾不得羞臊，握着那根粗硬东西抵到穴口，深吸了口气就往下坐去。里面被开拓了许久，软热非常，黄少天掐着他腰侧往下一按，将自己深埋到底，这才满足地出了口长气。

黑暗中什么也看不清，只一点血腥味愈来愈浓，大约是用力过猛又挣裂了伤口。郑轩似是问了句什么，被他用力一顶，声音在中途就变了呜咽。黄少天伸手去捧了他脸，拇指依着他眉目轮廓描了一遍，下身却毫不留情地恣意冲撞，连喘息呻吟都颠得支离破碎。

这一晚放纵直到天色微明才歇，郑轩软在他身侧连翻个身的力气都没，微闭着两眼不住地喘息，前襟上又是血迹又是白浊一片狼藉不堪，开口却懒洋洋地半是调笑半是埋怨道：“你倒不知死活地吃饱了，害我一晚没睡。”

他也不待黄少天答话，自顾自地卷了半幅被子打了个呵欠。“也是我自作孽，当时偏就跟你说什么管你饿不着，谁晓得你后来是这般吃相。”

黄少天愣了一愣，当时那话他还记得。那年喻文州初掌蓝雨大权，少不得拉拢门阀士族，似郑轩这等不求上进的也混到个从二品的左光禄大夫。说是掌议论对策，其实这世道里哪有什么可供议论对策的事情，他乐得清闲，整日过得和吃空饷无异。黄少天笑他混吃等死，他也全然不为所动。

“多拿些俸禄有什么不好。哪时候你厌烦了跟着喻文州打打杀杀的日子，回到我这来，总不会短了你吃喝。”那时溽暑初至，郑轩斜靠在竹床上，悠然吃着井水镇过的葡萄。

“——就算将来到了只剩最后一口的时候，也少不了分你半口。”


End file.
